Olivia Castle
Olivia Castle is a character in Final Destination 5 and a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge. She is an insensitive, flirtatious woman. She works at Presage Paper's local sales division. She is one of the Presage employees to go on the corporate retreat that gets trapped by the bridge collapse. Olivia is the third survivor to die. Final Destination 5 'Death' When Olivia goes to have LASIK eye surgery, her head is tightly secured and her eyelids pried open with a speculum. She squeezes a teddy bear out of nervousness, popping off it's glass eye onto the floor. While the surgeon prepares her eye, he is missing file information and leaves her alone to consult his secretary. A cup of water that Olivia left on top of a water cooler is knocked over when the cooler bubbles, and the cup spills onto the power unit of the laser machine plugged into the wall. The intensity of the ray is increased to dangerous levels, and the laser machine starts to shake. As Olivia reaches for the emergency stop button on the control remote, she knocks it to the floor, where the activation button is pressed, shooting the laser into her eye. As she shakes, the laser burns lines across her iris and pupil. Then she holds her hand in the way, burning lines across her palm. Sam Lawton and Molly Harper rush into the front office to save her from danger, and as the doctor assures she'll be fine, her screams are heard and they run to save her. She manages to release her head from the clamp and get off the table before the laser fires again, her eye bloody and burnt. However, being in high heel boots, she trips over the glass teddy bear's eye on the floor and stumbles out the window, falling about 5 or 6 stories onto a car parked out in the street below, killing her instantly. Her eye pops out and is ran over by a car. 'Signs/Clues' *Olivia knocks over a picture of her and it cracks right at her right eye. *The eye on her teddy bear pops off and falls out of her hands. *The words in the picture frame are "The Scariest Rollercoaster" *The doctor asks her 'What made you decide to take the''' leap '''today' *Olivia lost her glasses in the premonition and died in real life without her glasses. *Ironically, Olivia fell in both real life and the premonition. In the premonition, the car fell on her, while in real life, she fell on the car. *The doctor tells her she will no longer be needing her glasses. *The necklace she wears is in an oval-shape with the center as an empty hole. *The view of the laser device up close strangely resembles an eye. *When she is getting burned by the laser the teddy bears are looking at her just like when Tod is getting strangled and the bath toys are looking at him. Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia